


Stop Watching Porn at Work

by thegingersnaps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is bad with words, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stiles works IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingersnaps/pseuds/thegingersnaps
Summary: Stiles loves his job and the people that he works with. He really does. He just wishes that people would stop watching porn at work.





	Stop Watching Porn at Work

Stiles loves working in a big city like L.A. The city is alive with people and things to do. You're constantly meeting new people, but you can go weeks without passing people you know on the street. After growing up in a town like Beacon Hills where everyone knows everyone and everything going on in their lives, L.A. was like heaven to Stiles

That didn't mean that the city didn't have its own set of problems, namely the traffic. Most days traffic is only a vague headache, an everyday obstacle to get through, but when it rains it feels like everyone has forgotten the basics of driving. Stiles was almost half an hour late to work because of a five car pile up that had traffic at a standstill.

He walked into Hale Inc. muttering cursed under his breath as his clothes stuck to him and his hair dripped with water. He cursed his luck, bad drivers, cars, technology in general and Lydia for convincing him to grow his hair out. He was in a sour mood that didn't improve when he got to his office.

He had barely sat down when his phone started ringing. A quick glance at the phone had his holding back a sigh.

"What's up boss man?" Stiles answered, leaning back in his chair, wincing as his still wet shirt stuck against his back.

"Stilinski, are you at the office?" His boss, a jackass he's dubbed Harris-lite, snapped at him.

"Yeah, just got here," he replied, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Good. I'm stuck in this god awful traffic and I need you to handle something for me. This is important, so don't screw it up by doing something...you-ish," Harris-lite commanded. That is how Stikes found himself outside of the CFO's office, still slightly damp, hating his life.

Not really though, Stiles loves his job as part of the IT team at Hale Inc. He got paid well for doing something that he actually likes to do. He got to move to L.A. after graduating college with tons of job offers. Not only that, but Scott, his best friend, his brother, followed him out to L.A. to finish up veterinary school. That was almost 3 years ago. Him and Lydia video chat at least once a week, since she's currently in England with her fiancé Jackson. He drives home once a month to spend the weekend with his dad, who is retiring as sheriff this year.

All in all his life is good.

Sometimes lonely though. The one thing that he couldn't seem to get right was relationships. Sure, he dated, but never anything serious, or long enough to be serious. All around him were people falling in love and starting lives together. His dad and Mellisa got married (finally) when Scott and Stiles were in college. Lydia is engaged. And even Scott met Allison last year and they are stupidly in love with each other. But, his love life aside, he was doing pretty well in life. 

He stood outside of the CFO's door, not sure which of the Hales held this position. There were just too many of them. He knew that Laura Hale was the CEO, having just taken over from her father, but other than that the Hales who worked here kept to themselves and stayed under the radar. Except for Peter Hale, Peter was everywhere and was creepy and obnoxious about it.

Stiles knocked twice before hearing a voice tell him to come in.

"Morning sir, I'm Stiles. I'm here to look at your computer to see what the problem is. It shouldn't take very long and I should be out of your hair and let you get back to doing whatever CFO's do. I'm sure it's super important so let's hope that nothing you were working on got lost." Stiles took a breath and looked at the man in front of him, causing him to stop mid-breath.

The man in front of him made all other men pitiful in comparison. His hair was skillfully styled and didn't seem to be harmed by the weather, unlike Stiles'. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of brown and green. Stiles couldn't be sure, but would place money that under the suit this man was built like a Greek god. Stiles was in pure lust.

After a second Stiles realized that he'd been staring, but so had the god in front of him. Hale seemed to recover from Stile's onslaught of words first.

"Derek," was all he said.

"Right, ok. So if you want, I can just get to work now." Stiles started walking toward the desk, only to trip over his own feet. He caught himself, barely saving his face from the corner of the desk.

Derek got up from his chair and moved to the wall, giving Stiles room to work.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Stiles asked as he sat at chair and started looking over the computer.

"It's not working," was all he got in reply. He looked up to catch Derek's eye, raising an eyebrow at him. The look Derek gave in return was more impressive, which is a given with the size of those suckers.

"Okkk," Stiles stretched out the word, as he realized Derek was going to be of no help.

Stiles starting poking around on the computer, trying to see what was giving whatever issues Derek had deemed as "not working".

"Is this going to take a while?" Derek asked after a second.

Stiles paused what he was doing to look up at him.

"I don't know yet. It could only be a few minutes, but if it's something more serious it could be longer."

"I just have a lot of work that needs to be done. The new budget is due at the end of the week." Derek said.

"Look man, just let me figure out what's wrong first, than we'll figure out the timeline. I promise to be done as quick as I can." And with that Stiles turned his attention back to the computer.

After a few minutes, Stikes figured out what the issue seemed to be. He felt his face warm up with the realization. It's not like this hasn't happened at work before, but he figured someone as high up as Derek would have the common sense to not do it. Apparently even really smart people can be really dumb.

"Dude, I figured out the problem," Stiles said after a minute.

"Don't call me dude," was the automatic response, followed by, "Well what is it?"

"The computer 'isn't working' because of all the porn. Like, there's nothing wrong with porn of course, but the sites you were at were totally unsafe and infected the computer. You're not the first person to do it at work, but like, man, there is a time and a place. And it really shouldn't be watched in company computers. The problem is an easy fix, but next time, just watch porn at home," Stiles finished and looked up at Derek.

The tips of his eyes had turned red and his eyes were wider than Stiles thought was humanly possible. Derek mutter, what Stiles thought was, "Peter", before storming out of the office.

Stiles sat there slightly stunned before fixing the issues and getting out of there.

It was only after a quick stop to the bathroom that Stiles realized he still looked like a hot mess. 

 

"It was so embarrassing Scott. Not only did I have to tell the dude to stop watching porn, I did it looking like a drowned rat. I can't believe my luck," Stiles complained to Scott that night as they played Call of Duty and ate pizza. they hadn't had a "guys night" in a while, so it was good to hang out.

"I'm sure he was more embarrassed than you were," Scott said as he shot Stiles.

"Someone that beautiful doesn't get embarrassed," was Stiles's reply.

"I don't know man, sounds like he was embarrassed. He did leave the room after you called him out on it," Scott shrugged.

Stiles decided that Scott had a point, it happened every once and a while, and decided to put the incident out of his mind. 

 

The next day Stiles's plan to forget about it didn't pan out. Stiles hasn't even set foot in his office when his boss found him.

"I thought you had fixed Hale's computer," his boss growled at him.

"I did, yesterday. It was an easy fix." Stiles wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

"Than why did I get a call requesting you to go back to his office?"

"I don't know? I'll go and fix whatever it is," Stiles said as he threw his bag in his office and then promptly turned and walked toward the elevators.

"You better!" Was all his boss yelled at him. 

Stiles knocked on Derek's door and then pushed it open.

Derek was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer, but his head snapped up at the sound of Stiles coming in.

"Hey, I heard that you needed to see me? Is there something wrong with the computer still? I thought I had fixed the issues yesterday." Stiles felt his face heat up at the mention of yesterday.

> "The computer is fine," was the only reply he got, leaving Stiles more confused.

"Ok? Well if there's nothing wrong I guess I'll go?" Stiles moved toward the door when Derek jumped out of his chair.

"I didn't put he porn on the computer," he blurted out, ears turning the adorable shade of red again.

"Ok, I'm confused," Stiles admitted, as he stopped turning and went back to facing Derek.

"I didn't put the poem on the computer," Derek repeated, like that would help.

"Yeah, I got that."

Derek sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Look, I've been out of the state for the past week, I've been going and checking on our other sites to help get ready for the new budget. While I was gone my uncle Peter decided to download infected porn on purpose in hopes that I would stop moping," Derek seems to hunch his shoulders as he kept talking, like he wasn't use to saying that many words at once.

"Moping?" Was all that Stiles could seem to say.

"Yeah. My family was tired of me complaining about the guy I liked," Derek admitted.

Stiles felt his heart sinks a bit at the thought of Derek liking someone, which was a stupid response, but he'd examine that later.

"And how did infecting your computer with porn seem to be your uncle's solution to the problem?" Stiles asked. He knew Peter and knew that he didn't do anything without a reason, typically a shitty reason, but a reason.

"Because," was all he got.

"Because why?" Stiles was prodding, he knew it, but he hated not knowing the answer to something.

"Because he figured it would give me a chance to talk to the guy I like."

Stiles was officially lost, not even a map and a compass could help him find his way again. He couldn't think of anyone in the IT department that Derek could like. Maybe Danny, but Danny never went to fix computers. Only his boss did or....Stiles.

"Oh." Was all Stiles could say as he met Derek's eye. He felt his face start to heat up and his heat skip a beat at the idea that Derek liked Stiles.

"Yeah, they were tired of me talking about the gorgeous guy who I would see coming into work. Or who would trip over nothing as he went to fix computers. Who would talk to anyone who gave him more than 5 seconds of their attention, and sometimes didn't even need their attention to start talking. He looks great when he's soaking wet from the rain and doesn't even seem to care. So yeah, my family wasn't apparently tired of my mopping and decided to do something to 'help out'." Derek ended his speech, leaving Stiles with his mouth hanging opened. Stiles wasn't sure he had ever heard Derek speak that many words, neverminds all at once.

"So what I'm hearing is that you like me?" Stiles asked, more for confirmation that anything. Derek never actually said it was him.

Derek smiled a bit and Stiles felt his heart completely melt at the sight.

"Yes. You." Derek nodded.

"Oh wow. Ok. So..do you want to go get dinner tonight?" Stiles asked, hoping he's on the right track.

"I'll cook."

Stiles couldn't help but to smile the rest of the day.


End file.
